His Keeper's Keeper
by Jaybee4
Summary: Ryou and Bakura live together as owner and pet. The spirit claims to own Ryou completely, but does he really? One-shot, BxR lemon, my first tendershipping fic!


Ryou sat back in his chair by the window, simply watching the world go by. Almost every teenager was at school at that hour, except for him. He wasn't allowed to go that day because Bakura said he had gotten Ryou a present. So he sat there, waiting for the thief to return from wherever he had gone to.

If he were lucky, Bakura would get run over by a car and never return, but Ryou knew better than to hope. He let his mind wonder, _what would I do if that actually did happen though?_ Nothing. _What would I say?_ Nothing. _What would I feel?_ Nothing.

Blank.

_At least, that is what I want to feel._

He might as well be an empty shell, a possession of the spirit of the ring. Instinctively, his hand moved to touch the golden artifact that hung around his neck. It marked him; it was his collar that chained him to Bakura.

Ryou saw his owner walking up the path towards the door. He stayed on the same spot, with his knees curled up to his chest and his eyes directed at the world outside the small bubble he lived in. That was exactly how Bakura found him.

The spirit came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the frail boy. "I'm home, Yadonushi. Isn't there something you need to say back?"

Ryou's lips moved on their own. "Okaerinasai." His voice was quiet, barely heard by the listener.

"Good boy." Bakura cupped his chin to get his former host to turn and look at him. "I brought you a gift. Do you want it?"

"Hai."

At that word, Bakura reached behind him to pull a long, black silk ribbon from his pocket. He held it out for Ryou to see while still holding onto his face. "Here it is." Slowly, Ryou reached for it and held ran his fingers along the pleasant fabric. "What do you say?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." The spirit patted his head approvingly before straightening up. He wrapped his fingers around Ryou's small wrist, pulled him off the chair, and led him away into the hallway.

Their footsteps echoed in the silent apartment, each set of feet creating its own rhythm. Bakura moved with certainty and authority, while Ryou behind him was the quiet shadow. Both paused before a door, one Ryou would forever remember. He tugged his wrist back slightly, but otherwise stayed still. This room was always empty if Bakura wasn't locked inside. Inviting Ryou in meant that there would be pain induced through pleasure.

Bakura smirked down at his previous host, his possession. He raised a hand to caress the pale cheek. "Don't tell me you don't want to keep me company today. And I promise to be just a bit gentle; I can't go breaking my little doll again after all." He leaned in, tongue out, and licked from Ryou's cheek up to the corner of his eye. He tasted so sweet and refreshing; cool vanilla that only he was allowed to have.

With Ryou in tow, Bakura stepped inside, shutting the door firmly behind them. He then walked to the large, king-sized bed whose cover were, for once, neatly arranged and smoothed out. Bakura carelessly tossed Ryou on top and climbed up after him.

With the ribbon in hand, Thief King flipped his victim over on his stomach. Skillful fingers removed the stripped shirt without letting Ryou scramble away. He then grabbed those pale, thin arms and folded them back, locking them together using one hand. The other went right to work in wrapping both arms together. The silk was wound like candy cane stripes that began at the center, until it reached the elbow and had to go across the back to reach the other upper arm.

Finished with the task, Bakura sat back up to look at his handiwork. The contrasting of colors was simply beautiful. But purple would be a wonderful color to add, seeing as it was one of his favorite. _Where to put it though_. He ran his fingers down the back of his neck and shoulder blades, enjoying the shiver that passed through Ryou. He picked a spot, right at the base of the neck, and bit down just enough to leave a mark.

Ryou let out a moan, cut ff short by burying his face into the pillows. "Please, let me go." His plea came out muffled.

Bakura continued sucking that spot. He wasn't going to respond. Ryou should already know the answer anyways for it never changed. He also wanted to know what the boy's reaction would be. Although he said he didn't want it, his body always went along and his cries of pleasure were never a lie. Whispering into his ear turned him on greatly, made him want more, so what would happen if the talking stopped?

The boy couldn't control his breathing, which would get caught in his throat, nor the way his body reacted. Bakura knew exactly how and where to touch him. When cool skin glided across his stomach, he trembled. Even when it was him who seeked pleasure, he always made sure that Ryou experience it first. It wasn't until he was lost and dizzy to the point of complete submission that Bakura would finally take him.

What he came to dislike the most was the gentleness behind every action and words that were only ever spoken in bed. That was what he truly needed. All of his life, he had been pushed around, hurt, and lied to. He craved that special attention now, and he hated feeling so dependent. Every touch was meant to bring him pleasure and those soft, loving words were only for him. But now, there was not a single sound coming from the man behind him and it unnerved him. Slowly, he turned his head back. "Bakura..?"

Said man looked up and grinned. He sat back up and pulled Ryou with him so that the boy was sitting between his legs, chest to back. He turned Ryou's head and captured those small lips in a fierce, heated kiss. He had slipped his tongue in quickly while the boy continued to pant. While he did that, Bakura unbuttoned Ryou's jeans to slip his hand in with more ease. Ryou flinched at the touch before retuning to his mewling state. He was losing himself and couldn't let that happen. _But why not? Why shouldn't I let let him treat me like this?_ No one had ever put him first, try to please him and not the other way around.

Bakura pulled his head back to allow them both to breathe. While doing that, he used the short break to completely undress them both, holding Ryou to his chest the whole time. His movements were slow, seeing no reason to hurry up this precious moment.

Once they were completely naked and settled with Ryou still in between his legs, Bakura grabbed him from underneath his thighs to raise them up and spread apart. Ryou wiggled against him, wanting to free his arms from their binding. He wanted to cover his face from the humiliation and hide away the blush. But he could only stare down as those pale hands that fondle him. After a second, he shut his eyes and leaned his head back, moaning lightly. A finger entered him and he gritted his teeth. Slowly, it moved in and out until another finger joined it, followed shortly by a third. They scissored and pushed against the walls to stretch them. Ryou's eyes were now half closed and directed at the ceiling to allow Bakura to kiss his neck.

The thief smirked against the skin once he heard his name being called. It was softly spoken, blended into the breaths.

Ryou needed to hear his voice. Usually, Bakura would be whispering words of love at this point and their absence didn't feel right. "Bakura..."

_Say something_.

"Ah! Please."

_Tell me again_.

"...kura..."

_Tell me that you need me too._

In response to the pleading, the older lifted the boy up slightly to finally thrust inside. Ryou cried out at the dry penetration. He squirmed, trying to get back up. Even though they have done this before, it was still painful and uncomfortable. More so because of the lack of lubrication. Bakura licked and sucked all he could, biting down to distract the younger from the pain. With strong arms, he was able to lift Ryou until only the tip of his member was still inside, before slamming him back down.

The pain resided once he was able to hit that one special spot inside. Ryou threw his head back in ecstasy so that it hit against Bakura's chest. His slick hair stuck to his own face and Bakura's skin.

Ryou pulled against the ribbon at each thrust until, finally, the bow came undone and slowly unwound. His arms ached from the strain given by the tight lace, which the relief of freedom easily cured. But now, his hands had nowhere to go, nothing to touch when he was facing away from the Thief.

Bakura solved that problem by pushing him forward onto the warm covers and turning him over, all while still moving in him. He threaded his fingers with Ryou's to pin the boy down. At that angle, Bakura was able to reach deeper, harder, moving faster with ease. He could also have a clear look at the face beneath him; lips opened from the cries and groans, eyes glistened over and narrow, seeming to peer at nothing at all. Thin eyebrows rising at the center, creating a couple of wrinkles. It was all so intoxicating, arousing the old spirit to no end. He attacked his mouth, wanting to breath the very soul of the only person that could satisfy him, make him forget about the world and his revenge.

_More_. Ryou wanted to cry out. _Take me. Make love to me fully._ Tears streamed down, both from loving and hating him, mixing together inside. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and brought him lower. His hips moved to meet each thrust with want. At this moment, everything was forgiven.

Both figures moved in unison, making their own cries and groans as they looked to fill themselves from the emptiness. Bakura moved his lips to bite onto soft flesh, burying his teeth until they drew the sweet crimson blood. He lapped at it hungrily before shifted back up as Ryou's arms tightened around him. "Ry...ou..." Bakura couldn't deny it anymore; he needed this other self that made him feel normal for once. "Mine..." Ryou belonged to him just as much as he belonged to Ryou.

"Hah...Bakura." Ryou's whole body tensed as he released at the two possessive words. He didn't care if he became Bakura's, as long as he felt like his life served a purpose. Yes, he lived to please the spirit that could destroy him at any moment.

Bakura held out longer, making sure to draw out as much feeling on his last thrusts before filling Ryou with his essence. He let out a grunt and stayed inside for a few more minutes, not ever wanting the moment to end.

Eventually, he pulled out and collapsed on his side to watch Ryou pant besides him. "I...hate you." Ryou whispered. _I love you so much_.

Grinning, Bakura reached out and held Ryou in his arms. "And I hate you."

~/~/~/~/~*o0o0o0o*~/~/~/~/~

Bakura awoke and found Ryou clinging to him. The Thief chuckled to himself before noticing that it was a knock on the front door that had disturbed his sleep. He pried Ryou's arms from around his neck without waking him up. Picking up his discarded underwear and jeans, he dressed quickly, leaving his chest bare, and walked out.

The knocking had gotten louder and more persistent so by the time Bakura made it to the door, he was highly annoyed. He flung the door opened and glared at the group he would enjoy sticking a knife through. "What do you want?" He barked at them.

Short Yugi Moto frowned at him. "Where's Ryou? He didn't go to school today." At his side stood Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu, all glaring at him but not as much as the Pharaoh who took to standing at the back of the little friendship brigade.

Bakura leaned against the frame of the doorway and inspected his nails nonchalantly . "He got sick, so he stayed home." He glanced at them, moving only his dark eyes. "And I nursed him back."

It was obvious that none of them believed those words. "Since he's all better now," Honda said through gritted teeth, "then you won't mind us giving him a visit."

"I never said he was 'better', just a little healthier so that he can tell the difference between day and night. You'll see him tomorrow."

"We want to see him now." Anzu demanded.

Shrugging, Bakura pushed the door open and turned back inside. "Since you insist so much, I'll let you in for a while. But Ryou is sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed."

The five followed him in and inspected the room, looking for any sign, any reason, to make the evil spirit leave. But of course, it being Ryou's apartment, everything was spotless.

"Just how long are you planning to stay here?" The Pharaoh spoke for the first time.

Bakura looked at him, frowning slightly. "When Ryou kicks me out. And, as you can see, it hasn't happened."

"_Yet_." Jonouchi ended the sentence for him.

The thief laughed then. "I highly doubt that that is going to happen. He loves me, you know, and I love him back."

"Your _love_ is wicked and cruel." Anzu spat. "You only twist his mind with your sick-"

Yugi placed a hand on her arm, calming her down if only for a second. "Can we see him now?"

They all watched the man walk away from them like prey as he casually knocked on a door in the hallway before opening it and sticking his head in. "Wake up, Yadonushi." They heard him call. "You're friends are here to see you."

Bakura heard a rustle coming from the bed. Ryou went still again, but Bakura knew the boy was awake now and listening, waiting for him to say more. "Why don't you get dressed and talk to them for a while; it might help with your sickness."

The door was shut again and Bakura returned to the living room to plop down on a couch. He propped his feet up on short table in the middle of the room. "Feel free to sit where you like. He'll be out in a minute." He motioned at the other couches lazily as he leaned back against the brown leather.

Silence reigned until Ryou stepped out, wearing a loose white t-shirt and slightly tight jeans and socks. His hair was everywhere, tangled and messy, and covered part of his face. A black ribbon was wrapped multiple times on his wrist with a neat little knot on the top. He walked slowly, trying to hide a limp in his steps the others noted instantly. After a few agonizing seconds, he finally made it to them and took a seat next to Bakura.

"Ryou," Yugi began softly, "how are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Ryou answered with his head bent low. "I just caught a cold; I'll be fine tomorrow."

"See?" Bakura said. "That's exactly what I told you."

Everyone ignored him. Anzu stepped forward to have a closer look at him. "Ryou, I think you should go see the doctor if you're sick. We'll take you if you want." Her quick glance at Bakura ruined her unspoken plan.

Both Ryou and Bakura knew that wouldn't be the case. She wanted to get the smaller of the two out of the apartment and make him see that living with that evil spirit was no good. But Bakura wouldn't let that happen. He grabbed Ryou around the waist and pulled him up so that he was sitting on his lap. "He doesn't need a doctor; the medicine he took works just fine."

"And what if it gets worse?" Anzu challenged.

"Well then," Bakura smirked, "why don't we let the sicken child chose."

Ryou's eyes widen as he stared at the thief. _He's giving me a choice?_ Staring into the dark eyes told him otherwise; they were clearly telling him to stay put. _But I can leave, right now, if I wanted. Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, the Pharaoh too, they could protect me. I can run away if I want to. _

_If I want..._

There was something else hidden in those eyes. _Fear?_ Ryou blinked in disbelief. There was no way the deadly, murderous thief would ever show fear, never. _It's there though, I can see it_.

Bakura knew his other self finally saw his deepest feeling. He didn't want to lose him and the only way to keep him close was to chain him to his will. He and the Pharaoh had given up their power and past identities to stay and live a new life. Bakura was powerless against the other group because of numbers now. It was four of them against him alone with hardly any chance of winning.

But Ryou was with him, catering to his every need. Should he abandon him, Bakura would be truly lost in that unfamiliar world. He tightened his hold on his previous host, determined to keep him.

Ryou looked back up at Anzu then. "I'll stay." _I'll stay here with him_.

Almost everyone's mouth fell open, save for the two oldest in the room. Outside, Bakura kept his stoic expression, which did not match his inner shock. _He _chose_ to stay? Even after everything that has happened?_ "There you have it." He said.

"You can't mean that." Jonouchi spoke up. "He's forcing you, I know he is." He walked up to him and made a move to pull Ryou away.

Ryou threw himself into Bakura and held on to him, burying his face into the cool skin. "I'm staying. I want to."

The group looked at each other worryingly. They knew then, that they had offered their help too late. Their friend had grown dependent on Bakura and the two had just proved that they wouldn't stand to be torn apart. Their bond, no matter how messed up it seemed to their eyes, has rooted itself too deep.

The Pharaoh sighed. "If that is what you decide, then we will take our leave."

"Yami!" Yugi gasped. He still wanted to help his friend, even if it seemed hopeless at the moment.

"We can't force Ryou to come with us." The Pharaoh eyed each of his friends until they gave up and began making their way out, but not before shooting a few nasty glares at the thief.

"Good bye then, Ryou." Yugi said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryou nodded at them as they shut the door, leaving them alone. He sat up, not believing that he had given up his chance to escape.

Bakura understood what Ryou was thinking. "Do you regret it?"

"No."

Bakura pushed him back onto the couch and loomed over him. "How about now?"

Ryou had his head turned, looking at the clock on the wall that read six in the afternoon. "No."

Smirking, Bakura kissed him kindly, softer than he has ever done before. "Then I hope you won't regret this either."

This time, Ryou looked at him and raised a hand to run his fingers through the hair that looked so much like his own. He smiled. "I won't."

* * *

><p>AN: My first tendershipping! Yay! I love this pairing so much, that I finally decided to write something. I hope you enjoyed it =3 Review plz


End file.
